Last Snoggetog
by lonely-angel-with-broken-wings
Summary: Last Snoggetog may have led into a new romance and two heartbroken relationships.But this Snoggetoe the magic of love can bring broken lovebirds back together. Also, good friends to help to get their best friends back together. Modern AU
1. Prologue 1

A/N: There is four-part of the prologue. To understand what happens. The events you are reading. It more or less in the past. But warning there will be break ups in them and new romance. All the characters from the Movie or series don't belong to are Hiccstrid,Rufflout,Heatlegs,Tuffnut/OOC, /OOC and Ruffnut/OOC. Beta readers are welcome.

Berk Academy the finest school, the highest rank of school to attend. A school for all the students of any age with the gifted talent can gain more experience in expanding their creativity. Also, chances are being discovered. As a blonde girl was more or less walking fast with three other people following behind.

"Astrid come on! You do this every year. When your boyfriend invites you to his parents Winter Ball." She said.

As they begin to walk toward her room. Astrid was sitting there looking toward them.

"I know. Hiccup's parents always donate to the academy. They are fine with us dating. But every time I go to his parent parties. There are other high-class people. I feel different. Like I don't belong there. I know we been dating for 4 years. But I still feel that we are in different classes." She said.

Heather looked toward Astrid.

"Come on don't be a doubter. Hiccup loves you the way you are. He doesn't even care if you are rich or poor. Now let us see what you can wear for the party." She said.

As she was looking through the she and Astrid they are roommates everything she begins to show them the blue dress. She then begins to show it to the other two girls. As the two girls begin to approved. Meanwhile in the other side of the hallway. Hiccup was wearing a black tux. He then looked toward his roommate Fishlegs.

"You think she will like her gift?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs who put down his he was looking toward Hiccup.

"Of course she will. She likes anything you give her. Have a good time at the party with her." Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup nods as he begins to walk out the door heading downstairs waiting for Astrid. Meanwhile Astrid with her 3 besties, still in the room. As they were helping her out.

"I don't know why I keep being nervous about this. I just afraid that I could do something stupid to embarrassed Hiccup. I don't want that." Astrid said.

Aasta looked toward Astrid grinning.

"Your not an if you did something. Hiccup still loves you." Aasta said.

Astrid looked toward Aastra, Heather, Ruffnut. She and they were more than best friends. Together they had formed a musical group. Which was known as "Summer Of Blossoms" pretty much they are popular. As Astrid walks into the walk-in closet closing the she begins to the 3 girls were grinning.

"Now you look wonderful." She said.

Heather nod.

"I think you could be the envy of everyone at the party. When they see you in the dress." She said.

As the 3 were walking out the they were walking. Tuffnut was walking with the script. As Aasta turns her head looking toward Tuffnut.

"Hey, Tuffnut." She said.

Tuffnut face turns red. He then begins to turn around and running. As he was bumping into someone.

"Hey! Seriously man. You need to watch where you are going." He said.

Aasta looked toward Ruffnut.

"Your twin brother is being strange. Every time I walk by him. His face turns red. He either runs or hides." Aasta said.

Ruffnut looked back. She then just begin to shrug.

"I have no idea," Ruffnut said.

As they were walking down the Hiccup was waiting.

"You look wonderful Astrid." Hiccup said.

Astrid begins to blush.

"Thanks," Astrid said.

Gobber who was watching them. Of course, he was the headmaster of the academy. He begins to smile.

"When you get there. Tell your Dad and Mom I said. Also, wish them Happy Snoggletoe for me." Gobber said.

Hiccup nodded as he and Astrid headed out the door.

Berk Academy the finest school,the most highest rank of school to attend.A school for all the students any ages with the gifted talent can gain more experience expanding their chances are in being a blonde girl was more or less walking fast with three other people following behind.

"Astrid come on! You do this every your boyfriend invites you to his parents Winter Ball." She said.

As they begin to walk toward her was sitting there looking toward them.

"I 's parents always donate to the are fine with us every time I go to his parent are other high class people.I feel I don't belong there.I know we been dating for 4 I still feel that we are in different class." She said.

Heather looked toward Astrid.

"Come on don't be a loves you the way you doesn't even care if you are rich or let us see what you can wear for the party." She said.

As she was looking through the she and Astrid they are roommates everything she begin to show them the blue than begin to show it to the other two the two girls begin to in the otherside of the was wearing a black than looked toward his roommate Fishlegs.

"You think she will liked her gift?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs who put down his he was looking toward Hiccup.

"Of course she likes anything you give a good time at the party with her." Fishlegs replied.

Hiccup nod as he begin to walk out door heading downstairs waiting for Astrid with her 3 besties,still in the they were helping her out.

"I don't know why I keep being nervous about this.I just afriad that I could do something stupid to embarassed Hiccup.I don't want that." Astrid said.

Aasta looked toward Astrid grinning.

"Your not a if you did still loves you." Aasta said.

Astrid looked toward Aastra,Heather, and them were more than best they had form a musical was known as "Summer Of Blossems" pretty much they are Astrid walk into the walk in closet closing the she begin to the 3 girls were grinning.

"Now you look wonderful." She said.

Heather nod.

"I think you could be the envy of everyone in the they see you in the dress." She said.

As the 3 were walking out the they were was walking with Aasta turn her head looking toward Tuffnut.

"Hey Tuffnut." She said.

Tuffnut face turn than begin to turn around and he was bumping into someone.

"Hey! Seriously need to watch where you are going." He said.

Aasta looked toward Ruffnut.

"Your twin brother is being I walk by face turn either runs or hide." Aasta said.

Ruffnut looked than just begin to shrugged.

"I have no idea." Ruffnut said.

As they were walking down the Hiccup was waiting.

"You look wonderful Astrid." Hiccup said.

Astrid begin to blush.

"Thanks." Astrid said.

Gobber who was watching course he was the headmaster of the begin to smiled.

"When you get your Dad and Mom I wish them Happy Snoggletoe for me." Gobber said.

Hiccup nodded as he and Astrid headed out the door.


	2. Prologue 2

Once Hiccup and Astrid arrived toward his parent's mansion. There was Paparazzi there. Soon they begin to start taking pictures. As Hiccup held Astrid they begin to walk into the mansion. He has learned to avoid these paparazzi. Because he knew pretty much they would do anything for stories stuff liked that. Once they arrived at the mansion. Hiccup and Astrid, begin to walk toward his parents. As Stoick and Valka begin to smile.

"Welcome home son. It is so good to see you. How the academy is doing?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup begins to smile slightly.

"It is going well. Gobber is doing well in managing the place. Also with good teachers there as well too." Hiccup replied.

Valka smiled looking toward her son. Then she begins to look toward Astrid.

"It is so good to see you, Astrid," Valka said.

Astrid nodded slowly. As Hiccup and Astrid begin to walk into the crowd. Soon there was a woman with strawberry red hair who looks pretty. Soon she begins to run toward Hiccup. As she begins to hug him.

"Hiccup! It is so good to finally see you again! Your one of those bel homme in the world." The female said.

Astrid begins to frown slightly. When she saw the familiar figure. It was no less than Calanthia Laurent, she is a famous french model over at France. Also one of Hiccup's friends in the model business. Ever since met her. Calanthia considers Astrid her rival for Hiccup. She also loves Hiccup. She tries to do anything to keep them apart.

"It is nice to see you too Calanthia. You remember Astrid too." He said.

As Calanthia continues to embrace Hiccup. She was more or less glaring toward Astrid.

"Of course I remember her. It is nice to see you, Astrid." She said.

Except when she was looking toward Astrid. It was a cold glare with "Hiccup is mine" look. She shot back a glare toward her.

"It is nice to see you too." She said.

Astrid wondered if Hiccup realized that Calanthia is trying to steal him away from her. Or maybe chooses not to notice that. Hiccup soon pull away from her. As he took Astrid's the two begin to walk getting a punch begins to frown watching them head toward the punch bowl area together. Hiccup begins to smile toward Astrid. However, he then looks back to see his parents calling for him. Hiccup looked toward Astrid.

"Wait for me at the balcony. So the two of us can be alone together. I will be right back." Hiccup said.

Astrid nods as she was walking toward the balcony. She begins to look toward the stars. She begins to sigh. She then looks to see Catlanthia there.  
"If you are here to trash me. Even tell me how unattractive I am for Hiccup. I am not going to have that." Astrid said.

Catlanthia stood there shaking her head.

"It is not about that. It seems that there are lots of concerns. That the people at this party are having." Catlanthia said.

Astrid paused looking toward her.

"What kind of concerns?" She asked.

Catlanthia looked toward her.

"Well, gossips are going around. Which I been hearing. Everyone here thinks that you and Hiccup don't work together. You are more embarrassment about being near him. Just because you are famous in a music group a girls group of course. It doesn't mean that you are at the same level as Hiccup. He's more in the high class. While you are well not. It would be more painful to watch what the other snobs would say about you. Who knows. They would sink Hiccup's reputation lower. You like making Hiccup happy right? Maybe you should make him happy." She replied.

Astrid stood there. She was in deep did have a point. This was the one thing that bothered her the most. His parents didn't care whom Hiccup dates. But she wasn't sure about the other people. Without warning, she begins to run toward the exit of the mansion brush passing Hiccup. Which made him wondered what went wrong. He begins to run after her. He begins to follow her down the stairs. He noticed the blue slipper had fallen off. He could see Astrid getting a taxi cab and took off. He went down the stairs to pick up her was standing on top of the stairway.

"How rude. She didn't even tell you that she was leaving. What kind of girl would do that to a guy? Never mind that. Let's go back inside. There is a slow dance going on." Catlanthia said.

Hiccup looked toward her.

"I am sorry. But I think I am heading back." Hiccup said.

As he begins to take off. He was determined to find out the reason why Astrid he returns to the who was sitting looking at some papers. He then looks up.

"Your back early. I thought the party didn't end till midnight." Eret said.

Hiccup said nothing and just kept walking up the stairs. He walks toward the right direction toward the right where the girl's side of the dorm hall was. He begins to knock on the door.

"Astrid! Could you please open the door? I want to know why you left the party. Is everything alright?" He asked.

Astrid was sitting there. She was more or less crying.

"I am not in the mood to talk Hiccup. Just go away." She replied.  
Hiccup stood there and paused. He was he places the slipper near her door.

"Okay. I talk to you in the morning then." Hiccup said.

As he was walking away. Aastra was watching the whole thing. Tuffnut begins to walk by her then came to a stop.

"Why is Hiccup upset?" Tuffnut asked.

Aastra kept quiet. She looked back toward Tuffnut.

"Beats me," Aastra replied.

Tuffnut face turns red. When he realizes whom he was talking to. He then begins to turn around running away again. He was heading toward his dorm. Once he opens the door. He begins to knock someone on the ground.

"Seriously man! Again! Every time, you do this!" He said.


	3. Prologue 3

Snotlout begins to groan glaring toward Tuffnut. Who had crashed into him. He begins to sigh.

"Seriously? Why do you always keep doing this? You keep slamming the door at my face. Knock me down. You know I could get hurt." He said

Tuffnut looked toward him as he was blushing.

"I am sorry. It just that Aastra always seems to get the best of me. I have a crush on her." He said.

Tuffnut slowly got up. Snotlout begin to stand up as well. He begins to raise an eyebrow looking toward Tuffnut.

"You mean Aastra Ingerman? Fishlegs younger sister. She's 18 and your 21. Do you have a crush on her? I don't know if their big sis, would approve of that." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut looked toward him.

"Wel that doesn't matter. Love has no boundaries even in ages. But I feel that we are soulmates somehow. Even if I am an actor continuing my training here. She is part of the same group with Heather, Ruffnut, Astrid. She gets the best of me." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout turns around as he walks toward the closet. As he begins to digged for something.

"Than why don't you tell her that you like her." He said.

Tuffnut face turns red as he continues to blush hard.

"I can't even if I tell her. I would run away or words won't come out of my mouth. I know! Why don't you tell her for me? I can confess it privately." He said.

Snotlout begins to sigh.

"I don't know if I can. I told Ruffnut, to meet me at the stage area. Because there is a gift that I want to give her." Snotlout said.

Without warning, Tuffnut begins to get down on his knees as he started to beg.

"Please do this for me. Just this once." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout sighed shaking his head. As he begins to grab his guitar.

"Fine, I will tell her. If that can make you stop crashing into me every minute." He said.

Tuffnut begins to smile.

"Thank you very much! That is a big help." He said.

Snotlout shakes his head. As he begins to walk out of the room. Aastra was walking down the hall. Snotlout still can't believe he is doing this. Which he can't understand why Tuffnut can't tell her himself As he walks with the guitar on his back. He saw Aasta standing there. Tuffnut was watching from the balcony of the upstairs.

"Hey, Snotlout." She said.

Snotlout stood there. Maybe he could get her opinion on something too.

"So there is this guy who has a crush on you. He would tell you in person. But he's too shy to tell in front of people. So he would like to see you privately." Snotlout said.

Aastra begins to cover her mouth. But she was blushing.

"Someone has a crush on me? It is flattering to know. Maybe one of my fans. I would like to meet the person." Aastra said.

Sontlout looked up to see Tuffnut making some gestures pointing toward one area. As Snotlout looked back looking to Aastra.

"Ok will meet you out at the gardens right now." He said.

Aastra looked toward Snotlout.

"I'll go then." She said.

Just as Aastra was about to leave. Snotlout placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey wait there is something I need help with. I want your opinion on." Snotlout said.

Ruffnut was who was walking along the way. He then came to a stop. When she saw Snotlout talking with which he was showing a heart shape blue like necklace toward her.

"Cheater," Ruffnut mutters in anger.

As she begins to turn away Aastra was looking toward the necklace.

"Ruffnut I believed she is going to like her gift. Even the love song from her boyfriend. The day I find myself the perfect guy. I hope he could do the same. Your very sweet guy. I can't wait to see her wearing it." Aastra said.

Snotlout nods as he just gave Aastra a friendly hug.

"Thanks for the help." He said.

As he took off Aastra was heading toward the garden. Snotlout begins to see Ruffnut head against the wall as if she was in deep thought. Ruffnut glares toward Snotlout.

"Your such a cheater. You are seeing someone else behind my back. If you are going to two times me. Then we should break up." She said.

Snotlout gasp.

"It is not what it looks liked." Snotlout said.

The two begin to argue away.


	4. Prologue 4

Aastra begins to walk into the gardens. She wondered who wanted to see her. Even confess their feelings. She begins to sit down on the bench. Tuffnut was standing there near the roses. He begins to pluck one rose. He begins to walk toward Aastra. As he begins to sit down next to her.

"Hey." He said.

Aastra looked toward Tuffnut.

"Oh hey, Tuffnut." She said.

Tuffnut face was blushing slightly.

"I am curious what are you doing out here?" Tuffnut asked.

Aastra looked toward him and smiled.

"Well, Snotlout said that there is some guy that likes me. But is too shy to tell me in public. He wanted to tell me in private and to meet him here. That is why I am here." Aastra replied.

Tuffnut begins to blush slightly.

"Well, what if I told person who has a crush on you. It's me who has a crush on you." He said.

Aastra looked toward him, as her face turn red slightly.

"You know. I had this feeling that it was you. How I I've seen how you act around me. But deep down I have the same feeling for you." She said.

As she gently begins to kiss him on the cheek. Tuffnut begins to blush. As the two begin to hold each other they continue to hold each other hands. Soon they were interrupted by two voices.

"I don't need to hear a word that you are saying. Just get out of my life!" She said.

As Aastra and Tuffnut begin to they were peeking over the gate. They begin to see Ruffnut wearing her coat. She was running off.

"Why can't you just listen for once? Let me explain this. You are overreacting on this." He shouted.

As Snotlout was running after her.

"Snotlout! You should take your Monsterous Nightmare motorcycle to go after my sister." Tuffnutt said.

Aastra was watching Snotlout running. She noticed where he was about to run. Snotlout watch out for t-

Snotlout begins to slip on the ice. As Aastra sighed.

"The Ice," Aastra said.

Snotlout got up slowly. He watches it was too late for him to get to Ruffnut. Since she was long gone. There was nothing more that he could do. He sighed turning away walking back toward the building. Tuffnut and Aastra looked toward each other. As they went back inside as in the middle of the night. There was a loud knock on the door. As the door begins to bang three times. Fishlegs begin to yawn. As he opens the door to see Heather standing there.

"Heather? What are you doing up? It is only 4:00 am." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup was standing behind Fishlegs. As Heather was holding onto something.

"I am well aware of that. I am sorry to disturb you two in the middle of the night. Hiccup, you need to go after Astrid. She woke me up. She had her suitcase in her hand. She told me she isn't going to stay in the academy. Also, she wanted me to give you this note." Heather said.

Hiccup begins to take the note. As he begins to look toward the he begins to read.

Hiccup,

By the time you read this. It means that I am gone. I realized that we may have a perfect relationship. We are in two different worlds. I realized I don't fit in there. I care for you enough to let you go. But I am breaking up with you. I am sure you will find happiness. Even someone else who can give you their love to you. But it can't be me. Just move on without me. Forget about me. I am taking the flight out of here to another place to begin a new life.

Astrid

Hiccup gasp he than turn around running closing the door quickly getting changed. As he begins to run out all dressed.

"I am going to try and stop her. I hope I get there in time to stop her." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs and Heather begin to follow Hiccup toward the garage. Where he begins to head toward his Fury Motorcycle. He didn't know why Astrid would break up with him like that. But Hiccup's main goal is to get there. Before Astrid could pass the security to bring her back. Just then there were footsteps coming down the stairs. As two people were standing there.

"Where are you going at this hour? Even when is only 4:00 am." Eret said

Heather looked toward the two.

"This is an emergency love emergency that is. Astrid left the school. She is heading to the airport taking a flight I don't know where." She said.

Piper smiled looking toward Hiccup.

"Than you should go after her..Eret would have done the same it was me that took off running. If we ever had problems with our relationship." She said.

Fishlegs sighed.

"You never had that problem if you are the older one in the family." He said.

Hiccup looked back. As he begins to get on his fury motorcycle. He looked back toward them.

"Thank you, guys. Don't worry I will be back. Hopefully with Astrid." He said.

As he begins to take off into the night. He didn't want to worry about problems with the cops or anything else. The only thing he is determined to do is get to Astrid before she passes the security quickly begins to take off running in the airport racing toward the security checkpoint. Astrid was already near the TSA The moment Hiccup reach there.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid heard him. But she wasn't bothering to look back. She just continues passing the checkpoint. Hiccup stood there in silence stuck in disbelief to see that she was gone.


	5. That Morning

A/N: This will be the last of the prologue. The next chapter will be the present time.

The morning light dawn in. Fishlegs walk into the kitchen. He then saw Tuffnut drinking 3 cups of coffee.

"Why are you drinking coffee? You know what you're going to be buzzed for a long time." Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut nod.

"Well last night. I couldn't even sleep. I didn't even get a wink of sleep. Because there was a terrible hurricane that was angry." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs tilted his head.

"There was no hurricane. But not even in the winter." He said.

Tuffnut glares toward him. While Heather was walking into the kitchen.

"Try Hurricane Jorgenson that kept me up all night." He said.

Heather looked toward him.

"Did Snotlout kept you up all night?" Heather asked.

Tuffnut nods slightly.

"Yeah, that guy kept ranting. He was throwing everything that reminds him of my sister out the window. He started to rant and insulting her from the little breakup. Complaining about how Ruffnut is too judgemental everything else. Also, he can't believe that I am related to her. Even trashing songs he wrote for her. Simple to say he went overboard on his bashing." Tuffnut replied.

Piper walks into the kitchen. She then just slap lightly on Tuffnut's head. As Tuffnut gave the "Why did you do that look"

"I hear that you and Aastra are mean just started after confessing you like her more than friends. lookout for my siblings. Don't do anything funny. Otherwise, you would have to answer to me." Piper said.

Tuffnut begin to sigh he got that "Okay I get it to look"

"I and Aastra saw Ruffnut running out with Snotlout chasing after her. Except he ended up falling on ice. I text Ruffnut asking where is she going. She told me that she will tell me when she gets there. She didn't want to tell me where." He said.

Fishlegs looked toward Heather.

"Hiccup should've been back by now. I mean he did go chasing after Astrid." He said.

Aastra looked toward them.

"Astrid left too?" She asked.

Heather nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she left a note for Hiccup. So Hiccup decided to after her. Before she passes the security gate. I am going to guess. He finally made it. The two had talk things over. Maybe having breakfast together or something." She replied.

Soon the door begins to open. As Hiccup came into the door. However, he looked more defeated and heartbroken.

"Hiccup where is Astrid?" She asked.

Hiccup not bothering to look toward the others.

"Gone I was too late. Excuse me while I go upstairs lay on my bed. Maybe stay there." He replied.

He begins to walk away. As the others were looking toward each other shocking event how things had turned out to be.


	6. One Year Later

One year later Astrid, Ruffnut still no sign of where they are or had moved. Heather and Aastra had to hold off their group telling fans they are taking a long break not sure what fate is going to happen. If they will either be disbanded or what. But for now it just the two of them singing everything else. In the music entertainment world. Snotlout had disappeared from the music business. He had stopped singing after Ruffnut had left. The inspiration had left him.

Around the table Eret, Piper, Gobber, Dagur, Mala, Fishlegs, Heather also Hiccup who was more or less sitting in the corner away from the group. Gobber stood up raising a mug.

"Let's have a toast congratulating on Eret and Piper engagement." He said.

As the other raised their mugs except for they were congratulating the two on their they were drinking as well. Mala looked around the table.

"It is nice that we are all celebrating this special occasion. But we are missing 4 people. Who aren't here." She said.

Fishlegs looked toward Hiccup. Then back toward the group.

"Ever since Astrid had left. He had gone mute. He doesn't even talk. He just sits there quietly without any acknowledgment that we are here. As for Snotlout, Tuffnut said Snotlout has been laying on the bed sulking refusing to leave his bed. But at least he still eats and drinks stuff like that. Tuffnut brings him the food." He said.

Heather sighed looking toward her drink.

"Snotlout doesn't even want us to speak of Ruffnut's name around him again." She added.

Piper looked around while holding onto Eret's hand.

"Speaking of Tuffnut. Where are he and Aastra?" She asked.

Eret looked toward her.

"The last time I saw them. It was very early in the morning. They didn't tell me what they were doing." He replied.

In the garden near the bushes of roses. Tuffnut and Aastra were sitting on the blanket holding each other hands. Tuffnut quickly begins to grab something. As he begins to show it to Aastra. Which was a purple-blue diamond star bracelet.

"Happy first anniversary. The day that you know started confessing our feelings everything else." He said.

Aastra nods smiling.

"Of course. I can never forget that day." She said.

Tuffnut looked toward her. While still holding her hands.

"You know. I manage to get in contact with Ruffnut. She is living in New York. She is doing well. She felt that she could finally breathe. She had forgotten her relationship with Snotlout stuff liked that." Tuffnut said.

Aastra begins to giggle.

"Funny thing. I got a text from Astrid. She is living in the City Of Angels. Well, Los Angeles of course. But I am surprised that those two would end up in America. While they are happy in their new life. Snotlout and Hiccup, are like broken records. Who cannot be fixed." Aastra said.

Tuffnut begins to sigh. He then looked toward the limo that was coming.

"Oh, no great the annoying person is coming." He said.

Aastra looked to see the familiar person coming out.

"Its that french model know ever since Astrid and Hiccup broke up. She had started coming around here like an annoying pest swarming around Hiccup. Even when he doesn't pay attention to her. Astrid even wrote a song about her. Except didn't use her name. In the song always refer to boyfriend stealer." She said.

Tuffnut looked toward her.

"Pretty much I can agree on that," Tuffnut said.

Aastra cocks her head slightly.

"I wondered if she was behind making Astrid break-up with Hiccup. Because with her anything is possible." Aastra said.

Tuffnut begins to smile looking toward her.

"Let's not worry about that. Let's enjoy this moment." He said.

Aastra just smiled lightly kissing him.

"Of course." She said.

Calanthia walks into the dining hall. She was holding a cake. She begin to smiled once she saw Hiccup. She then begins to walk toward Hiccup. She begins to wrap her arms around his neck.  
"Hey, Hiccup." She said.

Heather frown looking toward Calanthia.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Calanthia just smiled.

"I have the right to be here. I feel so bad that Astrid broke up with him. Leaving Hiccup all sad heartbroken. The poor thing needs someone to comfort him." She replied.

Fishlegs begin to sigh.

"I don't think he needs someone to comfort him." He said.

Mala kept quiet she than looked toward Calanthia.

"It's nice that you come and visit Hiccup. But we are about to get into some important business. It is private between this group." She said.

Calanthia kept quiet. She then just smiled.

"Okay, I understand. Hiccup, I will come back and visit again tomorrow." She said.

She then begins to walk away. Piper just rolled her eyes.

"She had been coming here every day..I don't know how Hiccup is feeling about that." Piper said.

Hiccup continues to remain quiet staring at the wall without even saying a word.


	7. Winter Play

Tuffnut and Aastra were walking back inside walking through the halls. Piper pokes her head out. She then begins to smile toward the two.

"Guys come on. Gobber has a very important announcement." Piper said.

Tuffnut and Aastra begin to look toward each other. Where they started to head toward the dining hall. The two begin to sit down. Gobber looked toward them.

"You know its that time again. Where we start our annual Winter we do once a year. I am going to let Mala explain it to you of what this play is about." Gobber said.

Mala begin to stand up.

"Thank you Gobber. As he said that we are starting our annual Winter we used the money we raised to donate to the sick children. Who are in the hospital. Let me explain about the play. It is about a girl. Who gets lost in the woods. She then finds herself in the ice palace. Where she meets a cold-hearted she eventually melts his cold or less a love story." Mala said.

Fishlegs looked toward Hiccup. Who remains in the corner. He then turns back to Mala.

"It is great that we are doing this. But there is a problem with it. Hiccup and Astrid always take the lead role in this kind of plays. Snotlout and Ruffnut are the understudies. If the two couldn't do it. But most of the time. They are the background as us." Fishlegs said.

Dagur looked toward him.

"Yes, we do realize that Hiccup and Astrid always take the role. But since they are broken up. We need another two people to take the lead role. We came to the idea that Tuffnut and Aastra should take the lead role." Dagur said.

Aastra looked more nervous. Tuffnut sat there begin to sigh.

"I don't know if you understand in the acting world. There has to be an audition. You can't simply just give the roles just like that." Tuffnut said.

Aastra sat there quietly.

"Why don't you give the role to Fishlegs and Heather," Aastra said.

Heather looked toward Aastra.

"We could. But Fishlegs isn't much of a performer. He prefers to be behind the scene." Heather said.

Piper continues to watch Hiccup. Who sat there avoiding the conversation or listening to them. As if he blanks out of the world. She then looks toward Tuffnut and Aastra.

"It looks liked you are chosen for the roles. I and Eret can be the understudy in case you get sick or something or unable." Piper said.

Tuffnut begins to sigh as Aastra just sat there.

"Fine. We will do it. Only this once." He said.

Aastra sat there quietly.

"Oh, how fun." She said not looking forward to it.

Mala smiled toward the two.

"Thank you both. I will deliver the script later on today. So you guys can practice." She said.

Gobber looked toward Tuffnut and Aastra.

"The Winter Play will be in three weeks. It is best that you two practice." He said

As everyone got up exiting the for Hiccup who remains in that looked toward Aastra.

"When Mala gives the scripts. You want to practice together?" Tuffnut asked.

Aastra begins to chuckle nervously. While she begins to stand up.

"Sounds like a good idea. But I got to do something." Aastra replied.

She begins to walk out of the area. Tuffnut looked toward Hiccup. Who still was sitting in the corner.

"Something tells me she wasn't that exciting doing this. Maybe something bugging her. You think that I should go talk to her?" Tuffnut asked.

However, he begins to frown. When Hiccup didn't answer. He begins to sigh.

"Of course you won't answer." He said with a sigh.


	8. All In The News

After getting the script. Aastra and Fishlegs were in the secret hideout. Which only Tuffnut, Heather, Fishlegs and Aastra made for there is something they want to talk about. Fishlegs was a reading script which was Tuffnut lines. Fishlegs looked toward Aastra.

"You know. Maybe you should practice this with Tuffnut. After all, you two are the news of the play." Fishlegs told her.

Aastra nods and sigh.

"I know that. The moment that they chose us to do it. I don't think they understand. I may not be nervous or act like a statue when I am singing performing on stage. There is more to that." Aastra said.

Fishlegs kept quiet.

"You mean that when it comes to acting. You get too nervous and you froze in place. You should have gotten over that problem. You had that experience when you were little. I think that you could have gotten over it." Fishlegs said.

Aastra looked toward her older brother.

"Yeah well bro, it still with me. There is no way that I can get over with it. I cannot be telling others that part. It is difficult for me to do that." She said.

Tuffnut begins to walk up the stairs poking his head.

"Hey, there you are. I was thinking Aastra. We should practice together. Since this is our first to be on stage together in acting." He said.

Aastra blinks twice. She then looked toward Fishlegs. Then back at Tuffnut.

"I think there is some work to be done. I should be doing it. Come on Fishlegs." Aastra said.

She then begins to walk down the stairs with Fishlegs following behind. Tuffnut followed looking confused. She avoids the 2nd time. Snotlout who decided to come out of the room. He was heading back.

"I see she's avoiding you. You know even though you been dating her for one year. Maybe you better break up with her. Before she breaks your heart. Girls are the type to do that. Just like what's her name. She toyed with my heart. Then left it to pieces." Snotlout said.

He begins to turn heel walking toward the room. Tuffnut begins to sigh.

"What a downer," Tuffnut said.

He then hears his I-phone beep. He then begins to open it up.

"_Meet us at Aastra's room. This is important"- Heather _

Tuffnut begins to closed his I-phone. He then begins to walk toward Aastra room. He closed the door behind him. Heather looked toward them.

"This is only between us. This is a serious matter." Heather said.

Fishlegs looked toward her.

"What is the bad news?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather begins to show them on her phone social media.

"It looks like Astrid had found herself a new guy to be with. Because reporters had been reporting sightings of Astrid holding hands with another celebrity. The rumor is going on that these two are dating." Heather replied.

Tuffnut looked toward the others.

"Good thing that Hiccup didn't see this. I don't know what he would think. But then again he wouldn't react. Because he has mute himself." Tuffnut said.

Aastra looked toward them.

"This shouldn't happen. We need to work on getting the two back together. Also so far Ruffnut isn't with anyone. We can also work on getting Snotlout and her back together as well." Aastra said.

Heather nodded in agreement.

"Than we need to start planning before things give us more surprises," Heather said.


	9. The Great White Lie Told In The Media

\Tuffnut, Aastra, Heather were already putting their heads together on how to get them back together. Fishlegs who was on his phone.

"More bad news." He said.

Heather looked toward Fishlegs.

"Don't tell me that Ruffnut is in a relationship. Then that kinda put a little damper into the plan." She said.

Fishlegs shakes his head.

"No, you know Hiccup, French Model friend Calanthia? The one who keeps on pestering bothering Hiccup. Who had been coming around here since Hiccup and Astrid broke up? Well, look at this." He said.

"Famous FrenchModel Calanthia confirms she's in a relationship with another with one of the hottest celebrities in the world."

Tuffnut, Heather, Aastra looking toward it were in disbelief by reading this. Which they find it was a lie. Then they see another article. Which they were in more in disbelief than another one popped in with the video.

"Calanthia confirms that she and Hiccup are just gotten engaged last night."

When pressing the play video where she was being an interview on the red carpet.

"Yes, it is true. My sweetie proposed to me. It happened last night. While we were walking together. He got down on one knee. He told me I was the most beautiful girl in the world. When Astrid broke up with him. He was glad to be with someone worth it. Which was yours of course, Here is the engagement ring to prove that we are getting married." Calanthia said.

Fishlegs begin to pause the video. Heather just rolled her eye. While looking toward it

"That girl is such a liar. That never happened. Hiccup had remained in this place for a long time. He hadn't even left. He didn't find anybody new to date. I don't think any girls would date a guy who goes mute." Aastra said.

Tuffnut nods in agreement.

"Nor any girls would want to date a guy. Who rants how girls break hearts everything else" Tuffnut said.

Heather looked toward them.

"The situation is getting worse. Now we seriously need to get Astrid to dump her new boyfriend. Then get her and Hiccup back together. Also, Ruffnut back with Snotlout." Heather said.

Fishlegs looked toward her. He begins to sigh.

"How are we going to do that?" He asked.

Heather begin to ponder than she snapped her finger slightly.

"I know! We need to buy tickets back here for Ruffnut and Astrid. We will invite them to come to see the Winter Play. Then somehow we will have to get them to talk to each other. Then things can work out." She replied.

Tuffnut kept quiet than looked toward Aastra.

"Speaking of plays. You know that they are expecting us to practice our parts. Before the big day." He said.

Aastra just kept quiet standing there. She then hears her phone beep.

"It looks liked Astrid is face-timing us." She said.

Tuffnut sighed she avoided it again. As she begins to press it. Astrid was on the screen smiling.

"Hey, guys." She said.

Heather smiled.

"Astrid its been a long time," Heather said.

Astrid smiled toward them.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. I thought to take this chance into talking to you guys everything. We do need to catch up on old times everything else. I can see that you guys are doing well." Astrid said.

Fishlegs sigh.

"Yeah everyone is doing well. Except Snotlout has been annoying us. After Ruffnut left. He started to complain saying girls are heartbreakers. Who likes to play with man's emotion. Love them then break apart. He was liked I should have been into guys. They don't break hearts what so ever." Fishlegs said.

Aastra looked toward the others. They knew they better mention about Hiccup.

"So we hear that you got yourself a new man. But you Hiccup ha-

However, Astrid interrupted her.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. I should get going. Tell Hiccup congratulation on his engagement. I wished him all the happiness." She said.

She hangs up. Heather begins to sigh shaking her head.

"She thinks Hiccup is engaged. When we know and see right through that it isn't true. But she hangs up. Right before we could tell it wasn't real." She said.

Tuffnut looked toward them. He then begins to nod slowly.

"I think it is time that we find a way to invite Astrid and Ruffnut back. So Hiccup can stop being mute. Also, Snotlout quit his ranting rage about relationships and girls. Because he doesn't even sleep. Now he annoying me. He calls me annoying when every time I keep crashing into him." He said.


	10. Make The Move

Heather looked toward them. She then begins to look toward her I-phone for plane tickets.

"Alright, we need to pitch our money together. So we can get Astrid and Ruffnut plane tickets to a flight back home. Once they come back here. We can work on having Hiccup, Astrid talking to each other. Hiccup telling her that the engagement is false. Though, I am surprised he didn't pay attention. But again he's mute himself. Also, I don't know what happens with Snotlout and Ruffnut. Why Ruffnut took off. But we can get these two talk to each other. Maybe back Snotlout can go back to singing again." Heather said.

She continues to look toward Flight tickets. Even pondering how they could explain it to Astrid and Ruffnut, telling them without them knowing that they are going to attempt to bring them back together. Then once they come. Together they will work something out to get them at least talk everything else. Mala stood in the doorway.

"I am sorry to be barging in. Tuffnut your friend is here." Mala said.

A brown and white chicken walks in. Tuffnut begins to grin running toward his friend.

"Chicken! It is good to finally see you again. After all this time." Tuffnut said.

He picked her up hugging her smiling as well.

"Than there is no time to waste to get those tickets right away. Get them on the flight here." Fishlegs said.

Aastra looked toward her I-phone again. She was reading the text aloud.

_Hey Aastra, I was thinking that we should all reunite together in New York. I am inviting Astrid to come from Los Angeles. You and Heather, do not need to worry about getting plane tickets. Because I bought them for you. They should be there today. This may sound quick. But your flight leaves if Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Hiccup want to come. They have to get their tickets. Even your boyfriend Snotlout too has to buy the tickets. I see you than._

Aastra looked toward the others confused.

"Why is she calling Snotlout my boyfriend? Does she know that I just started to get into a relationship with Tuffnut." Aastra said.

Tuffnut stood there quietly remembering back on that day. While petting chicken.

"I get it. So that was the fight about. Ruffnut thought Snotlout was cheating on her. But he was just delivering a message for me. Telling her that a guy has crush n her." He thought.

Heather looked toward Aastra.

"Now this is a good idea. When we get to New York. We can convince them to come back. We will tell them about the play. We are going to do tell them that we want them to come. Then once we can bring them back to see it. Then we have them sit together with Hiccup and Snotlout." She said.

Aastra nod.

"Than they will talk it out get back together." She said.

Tuffnut looked toward them. While still holding onto Chicken.

"Okay, Fishlegs start searching for 4 plane tickets. We will tag along. We will bring Snotlout and Hiccup. Then we will set up a place for them to encounter each other. Then hopefully they end up talking with no insults." He said.

Heather frown looking toward Tuffnut.

"No, I think it is better if I and Aastra get them to come. Instead of you bringing Snotlout and Hiccup they aren't going to talk to each they see each other over there. We should get them to work it out here." Heather said.

Tuffnut looked toward her. Then back at Aastra.

"You know. Maybe we should do the practice. Before you you had been strangely I mention it." Tuffnut said.

Aastra blinks twice. She begins to chuckle nervously looking toward him.

"You know. I think I should go and start seeing what to take on my trip.." Aastra said.

She then begins to walk toward her closet. Tuffnut sighed looking at the chicken. He still can't believe that she just avoided it just like that again. He wanted to know the issue of everything else. Why is she avoiding it?

"Come on Chicken." He said.

He begins to walk out the door. Heather begins to sigh.

"I better go pack too." She said.

Fishlegs looked back.

"You know. You could've told him." He said.

Aastra while remains looking toward the closet.

"He doesn't need to know. Chances are he could turn away just like that." She said.

Fishlegs begin to sigh walking away.


	11. The Plan All Set

Heather and Aastra had their suitcases ready. Tuffnut still holding onto Chicken. He looked toward them. But still uncertain of the things.

"So here is the plan. When we get there. We are going to just casually tell them about the winter play. Even invite them to come and see. We can somehow just make sure Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Ruffnut are sitting together." She said.

Tuffnut kept quiet. As he was looking toward the two.

"But still I think we all should go. I mean New York is known of the city of love." He said.

Fishlegs sighed.

"The country Paris France is known for the city of love. New York is known as the Big Apple. Which is a nickname." He corrected Tuffnut.

Aastra looked toward the two.

"Look I know you both want to help. But I think I and Heather should handle this. I think they would come back to see the winter play. Then we can work it from there." She said.

Piper begins to carry something. She begins to hand it to Aastra.

"Here take this. You are going to be in a new country and a new place. Here is some stuff you should take. Just in case. Also remembered do not talk to people that you don't know. Stick with Ruffnut, Astrid and Heather. I don't want you to get lost in New York. But I still think maybe it is better if Fishlegs and Tuffnut go along. Just in case. You girls get into trouble. If anyone hurt you of course." She said.

Aastra looked toward Piper shaking her head slightly.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself. Beside Fishlegs was going. I would be more worried about him than myself." Aastra said.

Mala than look toward Aastra.

"While you are there. Perhaps you can practice your part as well. Tuffnut could practice too while he is here. Once you come back. You two should fully practice together as well." Mala said.

Aastra chuckle nervously. Even sweating as well.

"Your right. I think I should. I guess." Aastra said with a nervous looked on her face."

Heather looked out the door to see the car pulling up.

"Looks liked my brother just pulled up with the car. We should get going than Aastra." Heather said.

As they were hugging everyone goodbye.

"Make sure to tell Astrid and Ruffnut. I said Hi." Eret said.  
Both Heather and Aastra nodded slowly. While heading out the door. Aastra looked back at Tuffnut. She then continues to walk down the stairs toward the car. Once Heather and Aastra got into the car. The car begins to drive away. Tuffnut still was holding chicken.

"I am still curious about why she kept avoiding the issue of practicing. She didn't look excited. When Mala suggested to practice than practice with she comes back. Maybe I ask when she comes back or when she calls me or something." He said with a sigh.

Meanwhile in the car. Heather looked toward Aastra.

"Going to a new place is exciting." She said.

Aastra nod.

"I heard about New York. But I have never been there. Maybe one day we should tour around America." She said.

Heather looked toward her.

"We can make arrangements that someday. But first thing first. We are going to help our friends get back together. That is the main goal for us to be going to see if we can get Astrid and Ruffnut back here for the winter play." She said.

As the car begins to pull toward the airport. Dagur came out of the car helping the two to get the luggage out of the trunk.

"Have fun take pictures and maybe bring back souvenirs as well." He said.

Heather nod slowly.

"We will." She said.

The two turn heel heading into the airport with the hope to able to bring Astrid and Ruffnut back for the play.


	12. A Guy Things

After the girls had left. Snotlout had somehow gotten out of the room. Hiccup remains quiet. Fishlegs was reading. Tuffnut looking down toward his script. Yet he was wondering why Aastra kept refusing to practice with him? Was there a reason?

"Whenever I asked. She dodges the question. Chicken, I don't even know if she doesn't want to do it with me. It is nice if she could just tell me about her problem or something. I know this is only one year that we've been dating everything." Tuffnut said looking toward Chicken.

Snotlout sitting there folding his arms more or less glaring toward Tuffnut.

"I know you just started in the dating business. But I think you should break up. Because you may never know if she is going to turn her back on you. Be so judgemental everything else. Just like your sister. Who's the name I refuse to say. All she ever does is act so judgemental. Even with fangirls. She thinks I am flirting with them. Even though they are huge fans of I were you. I would get out of it. Before you get hurt." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut shot back a glare toward Snotlout.

"Excuse me? Was I even talking to you? I was having a conversation with Chicken. I don't need you to butt in and start ranting about my sister. Nor act like your the relationship expert." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout glares back toward Tuffnut.

"Well! I am just pointing it out. Which is true. You should take my advice. I am sure Hiccup would agree." Snotlout said.

Hiccup sat there looking except he remains silent. Snotlout made a fist as he hit against the wall.

"Would you just open your mouth for once and say something. Instead of staring at us with that blank look being all muted." He shouted toward Hiccup.

Fishlegs sigh putting his book down looking toward them.

"Settle down. Let us all calm down. You all are putting yourself on edge. Just take it easy." He said.

Tuffnut looked toward Fishlegs. Then back at Snotlout and Hiccup.

"Maybe we should calm down. Perhaps we should do something together. I don't know maybe race around the track in our motorcycles?" He asked.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Hiccup looked toward each other.

"Well sure why nod. I am in a racing mood. I just need to make sure that my monstrous nightmare is ready and tune-up." He replied.

Hiccup just nod. Fishlegs looked toward them.

"Okay fine. But we are going to ride safely nobody getting hurt." He replied.

Tuffnut begins to grin. Why holding onto chicken.

"Than we should go and check how our rides are they need to we can do that. I say Chicken. We will beat them in the hideous Zippleback." Tuffnut said.

As they begin to head out the door toward the garage.


	13. The Unexpected Twist

_Meanwhile, in New York Ruffnut, Astrid, Heather, Aastra were having a great time. Ruffnut was taking them to places. They were sitting together in a cafe._

"You know. New York is a great place. But it is nice to visit other states as well. You know, you guys should come back and visit." Heather said.

Astrid and Ruffnut paused listening to her.

"I don't know about that. I am pretty much happy living here." Astrid said.

Ruffnut nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it felt great to be free for once," Ruffnut said.

Aastra looked toward Heather. While Heather looked toward the two.

"I know you are happy. But you know that there is a Winter Play. That we usually have. Aastra has the lead role in the play." Heather said.

Ruffnut put her drink down.

"I bet her boyfriend Snotlout is the lead role," Ruffnut said.

Aastra tilted her head in confusion. Heather shakes her head.

"No. Your brother has the lead role. But at least come and watch." Heather said.

Astrid and Ruffnut looked toward each other. Heather and Aastra were hoping they would say yes. Then they will know that they can get them back together with Hiccup and Snotlout.

"Ok, I will come. I hope you don't mind. I will bring my boyfriend along. He told me that he always wanted to visit where I grew up." Astrid said.

Before Ruffnut could say anything. A male who was tall handsome charming with blonde hair and green eyes was heading toward their table.

"Hey babe, I knew that I would find you here." He said.

Ruffnut stood up. She then begins to hug him.

"I am glad to see you. Girls this is my future husband Jordan Bear. Jordan these are my friends. Who I am within a band. This is Heather, Astrid, and Aastra. I know that it is strange that we are engaged now. But from the first instant, we met. It was true love. Like he is my true soulmate." She said.

Jordan begins to smile toward the 3.

"It is very nice. Ruffnut had told me so much about you." He said.

Heather sat there looking toward Aastra.

"I wished she did tell us the same thing." She said.

Ruffnut while remains holding him.

"Jorden, Heather, and Aastra had invited me to come back to see the winter play. I was hoping you would come along." She said.

Jordan smiled giving her kiss on the cheek.

"I would love that." He said.

Aastra sat there it almost looked like she was going to pass out. Heather looked toward them.

"Would you excuse us. I am going to take her outside. So she could get some air." She said.

As the two begin to head out the standing out there. Aastra was looking toward the door. She then looks toward Heather.

"This isn't what we thought it would be. I didn't think Astrid wanted to bring her boyfriend along. Nor I didn't expect Ruffnut to get engaged that quick. It even is with someone. When we were hoping that they come along. Then we will get the four sitting together may be talking. Hoping that they would be back together." She said.

Heather nods looking toward her.

"I know. This has kinda put a little wrinkle in the plan. We were making." Heather said.

Aastra looked toward Heather.

"Than I think we need to call Fishlegs and them know what is going on. Then I think we can start replanning what to do." Aastra said as she begins to pull her I-phone and started to text. Tuffnut.

_Tuffnut we need to talk to you and Fishlegs facetime _

She pressed sent. As the two begin to walk back into the restaurant. Ruffnut begins to smile warmly toward Jordan.

"Well, I should be going. I call you." He said.

Ruffnut nods slightly watching him leave. She then looked toward the three.

"I got a surprise. We are going to spend on a winter resort together. The three of us of course." She said.

Ruffnut begins to pay as the 4 girls begin to head out the door.


	14. Race Around The Edge

Snotlout, Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs on the startling holding onto the handle of the motorcycle.

"I bet I can beat the slowpoke with his Gronkle Scooter." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs looked toward him.

"Hey! Slow and easy win the game." Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut looked toward them.

"Alright whoever loses. I know it is going to embarrass the loser. Remember the maid outfit from the costume props. Whoever loses will have to wear it. While doing the other chores or better yet Pizza is ordered. But they have to wear a maid costume for one week. Hopefully, they don't feel humiliated if someone took a picture and post it on social media." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout glares.

"That is unfair. But I am going to win. Because it won't be wearing that outfit. I am sure it is going to be Fishlegs. Since he always loses." He said.

Fishlegs sighed.

"I think I can win." He said.

Hiccup remains quiet while holding onto his Night Fury Motorcycle. Tuffnut than look toward Chicken.

"Alright chicken start it." He said.

As Chicken begins to bawk on your mark than in screeching bawk "GO!" as they begin to take they were going around their laps. Snotlout was ahead with Tuffnut behind him.

"You're going to be one wearing that outfit." Snotlout said.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were behind. While Snotlout was ahead. He then looked toward one area. When a flashback image came back to he saw Ruffnut there.

Flashback:

"I knew you could win," Ruffnut said.

Snotlout just smiled.

"That is because I had my lucky charm here watching me." Snotlout said.

End of flashback.

Snotlout just was staring toward the area. Where those grey images continue to cloud his who was still behind. He then looks toward the bleachers. Where he saw an image of Astrid standing there.

Flashback Image

"You are still a winner to me Hiccup. You shouldn't let Snotlout cocky behavior of him winning get under your skin." Astrid said.

End Flashback Image

Hiccup continues to look not paying attention to where he was going. Soon he begins to knock Snotlout as the two begin to fly off their motorcycle landing on the ground with Fishlegs passing behind them. Tuffnut reached toward the finish line. He then begins to grin.

"Ha! I win! Fishlegs for the first time you are in 2nd place. It looks liked Snotlout and Hiccup, would be the one wearing the maid costumes." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout and Hiccup said nothing. Their focus was on the bleachers. Fishlegs removed his helmet looking toward the two.

"I think judging by the way they look. They do miss Ruffnut and Astrid. Even though they broke up with them. It does show that they do." Fishlegs said.

Snotlout begins to sigh.

"I am going to hit the shower." Snotlout said.

Hiccup remain quiet and just walk away.

"I knew that we should've gone with the girls. Bring them to New York. So they could finally talk and get back together." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs sigh.

"Maybe they had managed to convince Astrid and Ruffnut to come back to see them play," Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut begins to take their motorcycles toward the garage. Tuffnut than look to see his I-phone. He begins to see the message.

"It looks liked they need to talk to us," Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs looked toward the outside garage making sure Snottlout and Hiccup, didn't come back outside. As he begins to close the garage door. Tuffnut begins to press Aastra's number to facetime.


	15. The Next Step

Aastra and Heather were sleeping. When Aastra begins to hear her I-phone ring seeing Tuffnut seeing Tuffnut face-timing her. She tapped Heather waking her up. As the two sat on the bed. Aastra begin to press "Accept"

"Hey, how is New York?" Fishlegs asked.

While sitting on the bed. Heather and Aastra were looking toward each other. Then back onto the I-phone facetime with Fishlegs and Tuffnut.

"New York is nice. So far we are having a great time. The good news is we manage to get Astrid and Ruffnut to come to visit for the winter play." Heather replied.

Aastra nods in agreement.

"It looks like putting Hiccstrid and Rufflout back together is going to be more difficult than we thought it would be. They agree to come to see the winter play. But Astrid wants to bring her boyfriend along. Then there is a more shocking surprise with Ruffnut. That I think it is going to shock you Tuffnut." Aastra said.

Tuffnut cocks his head.

"What about her?" He asked.

Heather and Aastra looked toward each other. Than toward Tuffnut.

"She has a boyfriend." She replied.

Heather nod in agreement.

"But the problem is she's engaged to her new boyfriend." She said.

Tuffnut remains quiet for 15 mins. He couldn't believe it.

"Let me get this straight. She had disappeared to New York one year ago. Now she is engaged. When she has just met him. I just can't believe it." He said.

Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut.

"I know that you are upset. But we shouldn't be upset than again the person. Who should be upset is Snotlout. If he admitted that he misses Ruffnut stuff liked that. Perhaps regret about the breakup. Even Hiccup wished Astrid didn't run off from him. But he doesn't know that that there was a media lie that he's engaged too. Then he can settle and say it is not true." Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut looked back.

"Alright, Fishlegs find four tickets to New York. We are going down there. We will get them back together there." Tuffnut said

Heather shakes her head.

"Well, that's the other thing. We are going to be heading to spend in this town called are going to be spending at a winter resort Snowy Petal Resort." Heather said.

Aastra nods in agreement.

'Since it is going to be us girls. Then we can somehow work on something. Maybe this time they won't come with their new lovers." Aastra said.

Tuffnut shakes his head in disapproval.

"To be honest so far whatever you guy was planning it isn't working. So we should go and get it to work out over there." He said.

Aastra begins to frown.

"Oh? So if you are coming here. Do you have a plan to get these four together? Then we should hear what you have in mind." She said.

Fishlegs kept quiet. He had the feeling that there was going to be a fight. Maybe another relationship in trouble.

"I think of it. The moment we get there. You know we still hadn't even practice that winter play. You had kept avoiding it. Without telling me why. I think this time you can go ahead and tell me." Tuffnut said.

Aastra begins to frown.

"I can't tell you. I am sorry you shouldn't know. If you are going to be in my business. I can't get Piper and Fishlegs out of my business. Because they are worrywart sibling, and they usually pester me on stuff. But maybe it is not worth being in a relationship. Well good day." Aastra said.

As she hangs up on facetime throwing her I-phone toward the wall. Heather just sighs watching. Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut. Who just stood there quietly holding his I-phone.

"Tuffnut is everything alright? Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut just remains there. He then grabs Chicken. As he walks away. Fishlegs begin to sigh another feeling that the relationship is in trouble. Sound like it might be difficult to fix all 3.


	16. What Worth Fighting For

Tuffnut walks toward the living room. He put Chicken down. He begins to pace back and forth in deep thought. After that argument with Aastra.

"I know we had only been together for one year. Now I got too much in my mind. My sister getting married too quickly. There is too much to think about." He said.

Tuffnut continues to pace again. As Chicken was watching him.

"But still I am more deeply trouble with the argument with Aastra. I have a feeling we could end up breaking up. Then I end up in the slump like Snotlout and Hiccup." Tuffnut said.

While he continues to pace around.

"What are you going to do about it? Give up or be a man and fight for keeping your relationship strong in place?" A voice asked.

Tuffnut stopped than looked toward Chicken.

"Chicken did you just talk to me?" Tuffnut asked.

Dagur was standing there behind him.

"Uh, no chicken didn't speak that was me," Dagur replied.

Tuffnut looked back toward Dagur.

"I didn't know that you were there. I thought it was just me and chicken." He said.

Dagur stood there as he took a seat on the couch.

"Well, it was. But then I overheard you talking to Chicken. It sounds liked you are worried about your relationship with Aastra. I can help out. If you just explain." He said.

Tuffnut begins to sigh.

"Well, you see. First I find out that Ruffnut is engaged to some guy. She had been seeing I don't know how long. It has only been 1 year since she left. Then I wanted to know Aastra why she keeps avoiding not telling me why she refused to practice with me the winter play. Because she never tells me. She got mad and hang up on me. I feel that we are heading that road." Tuffnut said.

Dagur nods slowly.

"Than I am sure she has a reason. Maybe she is not ready to tell you. Because she doesn't want you to know what you would think of she told you. Give it time. Maybe she will tell you. You two just started. Relationships can be complicated. Even when couples fight. They don't speak to each other for a long time everything else. They tend to give up and don't try to repair their relationship. But there is always a chance to fixed things make it right again. If you want to keep it strong. Then I would suggest that you go down fixed it." Dagur said.

Tuffnut looked toward him. He then picks up Chicken.

"You know. You are right. I am going to go down there. Talk things out with her. But then there is still time to make things right also help Hiccstrid and Rufflout get back together again. Thanks for the talk. Let's go Chicken. We got plane tickets to buy a resort to reserve. Not only that mend relationship." Tuffnut said.

Chicken begins to cluck slowly. As the two begin to head out. Dagur just sat there.

"I should start giving love advice. Though I thought that he wouldn't listen to what I said." Dagur thought.

Fishlegs begin to walk pass Tuffnut.

"Fishlegs get Hiccup you two start packing." He said.

Fishlegs paused looking back toward him.

"Wait where are we going?" He asked.

Tuffnut looked toward him.

"We are going to fixed things. Making sure our friends get back together." He replied.

While Tuffnut continues walking. Fishlegs stood there.

"I see," Fishlegs said.

He begins to walk toward the room. Tuffnut looks around the made sure Snotlout wasn't there. He put Chicken down.

"Alright Chicken make sure that Snotlout doesn't come in. I don't want him to know what we are doing." Tuffnut said.

Tuffnut open Snotlout's closet. He begins to look in. When he looked toward the box. He opens it he nodded slowly.

"At least he didn't trash the gift he was going to give her." He said.

As he put it inside his walk back Snotlout begins to enter the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Tuffnut looked toward him.

"Going out of town. We are all going out of town." He replied.

Snotlout was glaring toward him.

"What do you mean by us?" Snotlout asked.

Tuffnut looked toward him.

"We are all going. In case you asked why. Because it is going to be a boy's only vacation." Tuffnut replied.

He knew that was a lie. But he could not be telling him that it was more or less get him back with his sister everything else. Snotlout paused staring toward him.

"Okay if you say so boys outing. Then that is what we are going to do." He said.

He begins to sigh as he was gathering his thing


	17. The Winter Resort

Meanwhile, the girls arrived at the resort. As they were checking in. They were being taken to their cottage-like hotel room. Heather took a peek outside as she was watching the people even to see the snow.

"This is a nice place to go to. I mean it has everything here." Heather said.

As the other girls were looking toward the window.

"This place is a popular tourist attraction. I figured that since you guys are coming. We all go together and do girl stuff." Ruffnut said.

Astrid smiled.

"We should do it more often," Astrid said.

Aastra looked toward Heather. Then she looked back toward the two.

"Are you guys happy in being in with a relationship with the guys you are with now?" Aastra asked them as she turns her head back toward the window.

Before Ruffnut and Astrid could answer. There was a knock on the door. Heather went to open the door. The hotel manager was standing there looking toward them.

"I am sorry for disturbing you. The moment you 4 enter the hotel. I then realized that you are Summer Of Blossom. That popular girl group. I know this might be sudden. But I don't know if you would mind if you could put on a concert for all the tourists that are here?" He asked.

Heather looked back toward the other looked toward him.

"Yeah, we can do that." She replied.

The hotel manager begins to smile.

"Awesome! I will work on scheduling you guys in the events. I will let you know." He said.

He then turns heel walking away. Ruffnut begins to sweatdrop.

"This is the first time that we said yes. Without consulting our manager on this." She said

Heather pulled out her I-phone. She begins to text her brother to let him know they made it alright.

"I am sure that he's fine with it. Even though we never had the chance to discuss it with it. Beside Fishlegs is a good sport on that. When I get the chance I will call him and tell him." She said.

Aastra begins to sigh.

"Let's go and enjoy this place instead of standing here." As she begins to head out the door followed by the others.

Meanwhile...

Tuffnut, Snotlout, Hiccup, and Fishlegs had their suitcases ready. The Taxicab was waiting. Snotlout frown seeing Tuffnut carrying Chicken.

"I thought this was going to be a guys outing. You are bringing Chicken along." He said

Tuffnut glares toward Snotlout. While holding Chicken.

"She wanted to come too. Don't listen to him Chicken. We are going to have a good time together." He said.

Hiccup continues to walk down the stairs remaining quiet. Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut.

"Guys outing? I thought that we are going down there to bring them back together with A-

Tuffnut quickly covered Fishlegs mouth with on hand.

"Quiet. They don't know what we are doing. We are keeping this a secret." Tuffnut whispered.

The taxi cab driver begins to help them putting their language in the trunk. When a limo came up behind cam out of the limo.

"Hiccup! There you are! My parents have invited you to come over for dinner. They would like to discuss our wedding." Calanthia said.

Hiccup said nothing no reaction or anything.

"He doesn't have time to talk." He said.

Calanthia tilted her head.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?" She asked.

Tuffnut begins to glares toward her. While the others were getting in the taxi cab.

"It's none of your business." He said.

As he got into the taxi it took off.


	18. When In Doubt

Aastra, Heather, Astrid, and Ruffnut continue to walk down the winter wonderland. Astrid and Ruffnut paused looking toward the couples. Who wee so much in love. Reflecting their memory. But they brushed it off. Heather was looking toward her I-phone even the text messages.

"Fishlegs hasn't even text me to know if I am alright," Heather said.

Aastra opens up her I-phone looking toward her messages.

"That's okay. He didn't text me either. Normally he does since he is the worrywart other than Piper. But it seems that he is quiet. Maybe your brother saw the message and told him that you were alright. Perhaps that why he didn't text." Aastra said.

Ruffnut looked back toward them.

"You know what I was thinking," Ruffnut said.

Heather looked toward her.

"That you realized you still love Snotlout and want to get back together with him?" Heather asked.

Ruffnut glares more or less shaking her head.

"I loved him before. There is no way we are going to get back together. But then he chooses to be with Aastra. I don't know why though. It made me mad and upset. But the moment I came to New York. I decided to let it go and moved on with my life. I found someone new. Aastra, I hope you and Snotlout are happy together as a couple." Ruffnut replied.

Aastra remains quiet still confused about that. Astrid looked toward them.

"Me too, I realized that there is no way I can make Hiccup happy. He and I are different. I had to let him go. I heard that he already propose to that french model. Those two are engaged. I was thinking to call him and congratulating him on the engagement. But I guess that I held it back." Astrid said.

Ruffnut and Astrid turn heeled walking ahead. Aastra stood there looking toward Heather.

"Why does she think that me and Snotlout dating? She keeps saying that he and I are in a relationship with everything else. It seems liked she didn't know that I am dating her brother." Aastra said.

Heather kept quiet looking toward Aastra.

"I don't know why she thinks that. But it seems that getting them back with Hiccup and Snotlout isn't going to be easy." She said.

Aastra nods in agreement.

"Well, we will have to continue trying and trying to see what works." She said.

The two girls begin to go after Ruffnut and Astrid wondering what their next move would be? The question is will the relationship be saved before it ends. The hotel manager came up with them.  
"Sorry to disturb you again. But would you please come to my office. I had finally arranged where you will perform everything else." He said.

As the four girls begin to follow him toward the office. Aastra and Heather were more or less trying to figure out what to do next.


	19. Unexpected Surprise

At the office, the 4 girls sat down. While the hotel manager was explaining everything. Even pulling out papers everything else. While there was another staff there.

"Well girls, I got some good news that we manage to squeeze you. I will let my assistant manager explain to you." The hotel manager said.

The Assistant manager looked toward them while adjusting her glasses.

"I'm the assistant manager. My name is Melody. I am quick on putting the events together. We put you as our highlight event during the Winter Dance. There are also fireworks as well too. Which will this Saturday? I already put it on the flyers. People here will be looking forward to listening to you everything else. You would be the most highlighted talk about this resort.

Meanwhile in the hotel lobby. Snotlout, Hiccup, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs arrived with their stuff. Fishlegs was looking around to see if Heather is around. But he was more concern. Even though Snotlout and Hiccup believed this outing was for like just a guy they see Astrid and they realize what they were doing?

"Make sure an extra bed for chicken. She likes her bed. But make sure that it doesn't have feathers in them. She feels insulted if she sees feathers there. Is there a spa or massaging place here? She loves that. There are tons of things I had listed that Chicken likes." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout begins to roll his eyes.

"Seriously! Tuffnut she's just a chicken! She doesn't need to be spoil. You are treating her like she is a human." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut looked toward Chicken.

"Ignore him Chicken. He's just jealous." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup begins to look toward one entrance where Heather, Astrid, Ruffnut, Aastra was coming out from.

"That is a good idea. Thank you we will make sure to prepare ourselves." Heather said.

Before walking down the steps. Astrid and Ruffnut paused to see Snotlout and Hiccup there.

"What are you doing here?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout folded his arms.

"I could ask the same thing what are you doing here?" Snotlout asked.

Ruffnut glares toward him.

"Don't ask me a question just answer my question. I am here with the other 3 for a girls' outing." Ruffnut replied.

Astrid looked back toward Heather and Aastra.

"Did you guys know that they were going to come?" Astrid asked.

Aastra and Heather showing an honest expression shaking their heads.

"No. We have no idea that they were going to come." Aastra replied.

Snotlout still fuming and frowning not happy with the situation.

"We were going to have a guys outing. I thought it was going to be a nice one. Until you show up and Tuffnut did you know that they were going to be here?" Snotlout asked more or less in an angry tone.

Tuffnut looked toward Fishlegs than back at Snotlout.

"No," Tuffnut replied.

Fishlegs more or less nervous just stood there for a moment before caving in.

"Yes," Fishlegs replied more or less in panic tone.

Tuffnut shot back a glance toward Fishlegs.

"Your suppose to say no." He said

Fishlegs begin to sweatdrop while looking toward him.

"I am sorry. But I just panic." He said.

Snotlout just frowns grabbing his stuff. Even taking the keys.

"I am going and unpack. At least it would be much better than seeing an ex who misjudges everything." He said.

Ruffnut clutched her fist.

"Humph! I couldn't agree more. But you should've been hugging your new girlfriend Aastra over here. Instead of being a jerk." She said.

As she took off the other way. Hiccup and Astrid just look toward each other. However, Astrid just walks away.

"Ok, I am still confused why she thinks that I am dating Snotlout. She kept saying that. She was telling me that she was happy that I and Snotlout are together everything else." She said.

Tuffnut looked up toward the bottom stairway with Chicken.

"Long story. I will explain it to you later. We should talk about something. It is important for everything else." He said.

Heather looked toward the direction toward where Ruffnut and Astrid went. She then looks back.

"You know why does this wait. There is a hot chocolate cafe here. Why don't the four of us meet up there? We can talk. Right now there is another situation in hand." She said.

Tuffnut sigh.

"Fine. I will wait on that than." He said.

Aastra looked back then was looking toward Hiccup.

"In the meantime do something about him. At least he has a better reaction than Snotlout did. I have a feeling Hiccup wanted to talk to her." She said.

As the two girls took off. Tuffnut and Fishlegs than look back to see Hiccup staring toward the direction where Astrid went.


	20. The Great Rant Parade

After the encounter. Snotlout was staring toward the window. Fishlegs and Tuffnut begin to enter the room. Snotlout was more or less glaring toward the two.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a nice relaxing guys outing with no problem at all." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut than back at Snotlout.

"We are on a relaxing peaceful vacation," Fishlegs said.

Snotlout glared toward Fishlegs more or less with his hands turn into a fist. He begins to point toward the door.

"Yeah, relaxing vacation doesn't mean that I have to see her again not after what she did to me. Which was running off not bothering to listen to the word I had to say." Snotlout said.

Tuffnut continues to watch Snotlout pacing around back and forth.

"I am sure that they are on vacation too. We can still relax everything else." Tuffnut said.

Snotlout came to a stop.

"You know. I bet she knew that I was going to be here. So she came with the others before us. So the moment I see her. She knew that she would torture me. If I see her face everything else. Even to bring back the bad memories of last year." He said.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs looked toward each other as they begin to sigh.

"Well, we will be back. Just don't move." He said.

Fishlegs looked back.

"He has become more of a cold-hearted on Ruffnut and love. Since last year." He said.

Tuffnut begins to nod as they were walking down the hall.

"But this is also a good time to replan it with our girls. So we can hook all four together. On the other side of the hotel room. Ruffnut was more or less throwing stuff in the wall.

"Are you done with your rage?" Heather asked.

Ruffnut shot back her glare.

"No! I can't believe that cheater came here. But there is someone to blame for this." Ruffnut replied.

Aastra who was more or less working on cleaning up what Ruffnut was throwing. She looked up toward her.

"I just think that they were here on a vacation as well," Aastra said.

Ruffnut glares toward Heather and Aastra. As she was picking another item to throw.

"I know my twin brother did this! So he can bother me pick on me. He decided to come here for the fun of it. Bring my ex-boyfriend here just to torment me. But then again how did he know I was here? I bet he headlock Fishlegs. Because you two told him where you were going. He did that just to get it out of it him." She said.

Heather sighed shaking her head.

"Lets just calm on the situation." She said.

Aastra nods in agreement while continuing to pick up.

"I agree. We shouldn't make it a bad one." She said.

Ruffnut begins to sigh still raging on.

"You know how much it hurt me when he decided to go for someone else. He couldn't tell it to my face. If he felt that he wasn't in love with me. Instead, he just does it right in front of my face. I don't blame you Aastra. You didn't know he was planning to fall in love with you. This is such a pain in the neck. He is just now one of those jerks. Who enjoys breaking women's hearts.I am sure he would end up hurting you. When he finds another new toy to fool around with." She said.

Heather looked toward Aastra. Then back toward Ruffnut.

"Listen we be back. We got something to do." She said.

The two begin to exit out of the room. Looking back still hearing Ruffnut complaining and ranting on.

"This isn't going to be easy as we hope," Aastra said.


	21. New Plan

At the cafe where they sell Hot Chocolate. Fishlegs, Heather, Tuffnut, and Aastra were sitting together drinking hot chocolate. As they were sharing the experience that they were having.

"It looks liked they aren't pleased to see each other," Fishlegs said.

Heather nod in agreement while sipping in the hot chocolate.

"Listening to Ruffnut ranting complaining about Snotlout. Even claiming that he breaks Women's heart. I think she went overboard on that." Heather said.

Aastra while holding Tuffnut petting chicken on the other hand.

"She said that he would break my heart. She thinks that I and Snotlout are dating or something." Aastra said.

Tuffnut looked toward them while looking toward his hot chocolate. If he realized that was the problem last year. Maybe Snotlout and Ruffnut wouldn't act like this.

"I will tell you. I hadn't seen the whole event of Ruffnut and Snotlout arguing with each other. But I think that Ruffnut thought he was cheating on her with Aastra. When I wanted to tell Aastra that I had a crush on her. I asked Snotlout to tell Aastra that someone has a crush on her to meet her in the garden..I don't know about the rest." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut.

"But how does that connect with the real source of their argument?" He asked, "I mean there has to be another reason that they both are pissed at each other everything else."

Heather sighed looking toward them. This situation has gotten her all choke up everything else.

"I thought that getting them back together would be easy now it has just gotten a lot harder." She said.

Hiccup meantime was sitting alone in the lobby remaining quiet everything else. Astrid was walking toward the area. She then sees Hiccup sitting there. She begins to sit down beside him.

"Listen about last year. I am sorry if I left the note. I just couldn't tell it to your face. Because I didn't want to hurt your since I left. I regret not telling you straight to your face. Please don't be mad at me for leaving you. I just wanted to do what was best for you and me." She said.

Hiccup was about to say something. When he hears people freaking out.

"Is that famous french model!" He said.

The Women nod slowly.

"Yeah, I cannot believe that she is here." She said.

Calanthia smiled toward people taking pictures of her. She begins to grin the moment she saw Hiccup. She quickly begins to run toward him.  
"Hiccup! There you are. You didn't tell me where you were going. Then I heard from Gobber that you were going to be here. So I figured that I should come up and join you. So we can be together. Oh, Astrid, I didn't expect you to be here." She said.

Astrid begins to stand up looking toward Hiccup.

"I should just leave you alone with your future wife. Congratulations you two on the engagement. I am happy for you." Astrid said.

Astrid begins to walk away though there was a hint of sadness. She just didn't show it. Hiccup just sat there. He wanted to tell Astrid something. But he couldn't. While people were taking pictures of him and Calenthia together.

Back at the hot chocolate cafe, people were fussing and even more or less in joy.

"You know. We got some famous people here. Just now the french model she shows up. You know the one who is engaged to that other model Hiccup Haddock." The Woman said.

The other women nod.

"Oh, you know. We should get their autograph." The Woman said.

Heather was listening in. Then she looked back toward the others.

"This is a bad situation. The brat seems to have found out that Hiccup here. It's going to ruin the plan." Heather said.

Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut.

"What should we do?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut looked toward them. He then begins to point outside toward one area.

"You see that over there? If we could get them to meet over in different will bring Snotlout and Hiccup. You two bring Astrid and Ruffnut. We will have Snotlout and Ruffnut meet there. Than Astrid and Hiccup over that section. We can hope that they can talk about Hiccup can tell Astrid, that this so calls engagement with Calenthia is all a lie. So perhaps tomorrow we should do it." Tuffnut replied.

As they all nodded in agreement tomorrow night. They were going to get them back together. Aastra looked toward Tuffnut.

"Well after we get them to talk. Hopefully, kiss and make up. We can meet the ice ring skate together." Aastra said.

Tuffnut nods in agreement. He just hopes that their plan works. But the other part he was hoping Ruffnut and Snotlout would argue again like last time. Which he did not know the full story of that reason. When they were done. They left back to their hotel room. Only in hope that their plan would work.


	22. Sleepless Hour

Memories images of the tossing and turning. She begins to open her eyes. Aastra begins to sigh to see that other girls were sleeping. She begins to change starting to walk out of the hotel room, walking toward the hotel lobby. She saw Hiccup sitting there.

"I see that you couldn't sleep. Or you hadn't moved from that spot since I don't know when." Aastra said.

Hiccup was looking toward her without saying a word to her. Aastra begins to sigh as she begins to sit down on the couch across from him.

"I couldn't sleep. I figured that I need to someone to talk to. I was planning to go knocking on Fishlegs door. Usually, he's the one that I go talk to than my older sister. But since you are here. I hope you don't mind. If we though you hadn't said a Astrid left you. She said.

Hiccup just nodded in response more or less indicating that he was listening.

"You know about that winter play. I know you and Astrid are the ones who take the leading role. But since Astrid left. Now I and Tuffnut are the ones who are going to be the main lead in the winter play. I had avoided Tuffnut refusing not to practice with him. Even when he asked me why. I know you won't say a word. But I am going to have to tell you something. Back in elementary school. I had a lead role once. I was so excited. I couldn't even stop thinking about it. But when the day came. I just froze. I remain like a frozen statue for a long time ruining the play. Which made everyone in class mad at me for ruining the play. Singing is different than this. I know I shouldn't keep secrets from my boyfriend. But if I tell him. He could just turn away. It just so hard to tell him." Aastra said.

Hiccup begins to point toward the other hallway. Where of course the guys are. Aastra looked toward him.

"You think that I should tell him now? I don't know about." She said.

Hiccup nodded in response with a yes.

"Maybe I should. But I tell him tomorrow. I don't want to disturb him when he is sleeping." Aastra said.

Hiccup begins to sigh softly staring toward the floor. Aastra was about to get up. But then she looked toward Hiccup.

"You still love Astrid? Even if she found someone else? That replaced you?" She asked.

Hiccup remains quiet for 2 seconds. Then he begins to nod slowly. Aastra than begin to sit down beside him.

"Listen I had heard that you had tried to go after her. Even trying to stop her from passing the security gate. You know that was courage. Snotlout, on the other hand, tried to go after Ruffnut. But then slipped on the ice. Worst that Ruffnut is engaged to someone else. You should never give up." Aastra said.

Hiccup kept quiet while staring toward her. Aastra continues to look toward him.

"Love is a strange and funny thing. I don't know if you are in tune with the world. But had you ever wondered why she even broke up with you? I am sure that you had. Put the dots together. I am sure your french model friend had something to with it. Even claiming you two are engaged even dating. I am sure that you two hadn't even done anything together. She has the whole media believing that you two are an item. Hiccup Haddock, if Astrid Hofferson worth fighting for. Then you should not give up the fight. There is still a chance to make things work." She said.

Hiccup sat there continue in silence.

"Just think about it. You can't spend your whole life sitting there. Not talking your parents know how much you love Astrid. Just think about it. Also, get some sleep. It's good that you get some rest as well." Aastra said.

Before Aastra could leave. Hiccup tugged on her sleeve. He then points again the same hallway.

"Don't worry I will talk to him eventually."But for now, this is between me and you. Just don't tell anyone." She said.

As she turns heel walking the other direction. Little did they know that someone was listening. But then the figure just turns around walking back. 


	23. The Winter Trail

A/N: All my stories, I am currently writing. I am open to Beta Readers. I used Grammarly to check my spelling and correct some words. But I am open to Beta Readers. So feel free to PM and let me know if interested.

The next morning Ruffnut, Astrid, Heather, and Aastra were heading out the resort lobby. Their plan well to enjoy a stroll around the resort. There was one area they were interested in the Winter Trail.

"The Winter Trail ah yes its a nice place to take a stroll to take pictures of the winter wondered. Tourists who are into nature loves to take a stroll on the trail. I do highly recommend to admire the beauty of nature." He said, "However, I have to warn you. Do not go off the trail. Because there are two areas here that are dangerous. Beware of The Frozen Forrest and Frostbite plains."

Astrid, Aastra, Ruffnut, and Heather thanked the staff member for the warning. Before heading out the following behind them. Aastra came to a stop. She then looks to see Chicken there. She then begins to pick her up.

"Chicken? Do you want to tag along with us? You can come with us. While we are going to take a stroll." Aastra said.

Astrid begins to sigh. She was still thinking about Hiccup. Even regret leaving him without saying goodbye or tell it to his face. But knowing he is engaged. As long as Hiccup is happy. She is happy too. She found her happy ending. Sometimes she wondered why did he choose the one that is a selfish and self-center model. When he could have found someone better.

"I am having second thoughts about something," Astrid said.

While walking Heather, looked toward her. She then looked toward Aastra. Could it be? Maybe she is thinking of getting Hiccup back. Because perhaps they won't need to work on getting them together. Just focus on Snotlout and Ruffnut making sure that those two get back together.

"Second thoughts about what? The mistake of breaking up with Hiccup. You want to ditch your new men. Go get Hiccup back?" Heather asked.

Ruffnut frown slightly the idea that Hiccup and Astrid getting back together was more like sour candy to her taste. After breaking up with believed that not all guys are that sweet. They are only liars faked. The man she with. He seems kind and sweet better than Snotlout.

"If your thinking about getting back with Hiccup. I suggest that you shouldn't. You won't know if he would break your heart again. Just throw you into the garbage can. Just liked Snotlout." Ruffnut said.

Aastra continues to watch Ruffnut. Even to listen to her words. She was saying. Just because Ruffnut experienced and thought that Snotlout was cheating on her. She couldn't go and tell Astrid not to go back to Hiccup. She looked toward Chicken. Whom she was holding. Her eyes begin to wander back toward Astrid.

"No, I wasn't thinking of going back with Hiccup. He has someone else in his life. Who can make him happy? But it is not with me. I didn't mean to have second thoughts. I was thinking that maybe we can perform at Hiccup and Calanthia wedding. After we take a stroll. Perhaps I can visit her and make some suggestions for her wedding." She said.

Heather and Aastra both looked toward each other. This wasn't what they had in mind. They were more or less hoping that she would say that she wanted to go back to Hiccup.

"Oh well, we can just enjoy nature." She said.

The girls begin toward the door into the winter trail. Heather and Aastra looked toward each other. They remembered to be back making sure that Snotlout, Ruffnut, Hiccup, and Astrid are talking to each other again. Also in hope that they could end up making up to each other.


	24. Chicken on the run

Aastra, Heather, Ruffnut, and Astrid, along with Chicken who decided to tag along on their exploration of the Winter Trail. Ruffnut looked toward the others.

"If Astrid wants to sing at Hiccup's wedding. Then perhaps we should do the same at my wedding. I think I am going to write a song dedicating to my future husband." She said.

Heather and Aastra continue to sigh while walking down the trail. But the two remain behind Astrid and Ruffnut. Who was talking and chatting. The two exchanged glances toward each other. Before looking toward the two.

"I just hope that we can get them back with Hiccup and Snotlout. Than Snotlout would stop being so cold perhaps Anti on love. Hiccup would be talking to again. If that doesn't happen than Ruffnut would marry someone else. Hiccup would be living with a marriage that model had lied about them getting married. I am starting to think that the plan is suddenly going to backfire." She said more or less in a sad tone, "Maybe we should just give up on this."

Chicken without warning begins to jump out of Aastra's hands. She begins to take off running downhill off the trails. Aastra, without warning, begins to run after Chicken. She knew that she couldn't lose her. She doesn't even know how to tell Tuffnut that she lost Chicken everything else.

"Come back here Chicken! This is no time to play games." She said.

Heather, Ruffnut, Astrid watched as Aastra went off the trail to go after Chicken. They then decided to follow. They were more or less wondering why Chicken decided to take off.

"I don't know what gotten into Chicken. But we aren't even supposed to go off the trail." She said.

Ruffnut begins to sigh. She sometimes thinks her brother spoils Chicken too much. Even treats that she is human too. Letting her take the wild side on running off like this.

"You know, we can blame my brother for this. When we get back. I am going to tell him that Chicken belongs in a cage." Ruffnut said with a sigh.

While continuing to run after Chicken. Who was on the run. Yet they hadn't found her. They don't even know how further they were away from the resort. Once in a clearing in the plains. Chicken was there. Aastra went running picking up Chicken.

"Chicken don't you run like that. You could've gotten hurt. Which had led us further to I don't know where." Aastra said.

Astrid looked around the area. It felt like they were in the middle of nowhere. She then looked toward the others.

"Than let's go back to the resort. We can go back to that cafe to drink hot chocolate to warm up." Astrid said.

Heather begins to scan around the area. Yes, they were in the middle of nowhere in the plains. But then Heather begins to look toward the Forrest pointing toward that direction.

"Maybe that can lead us back to the resort. I am sure we can get back in no time." Heather said.

The girls begin to walk toward the forest thinking believing that the Forrest could lead them back toward the resort. Meanwhile, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were walking together. Where they were preparing to have the plan Tuffnut suggested in place. But hoping it would work.

"Fishlegs? Do you think the real reason Aastra has been avoiding practicing with me? Is it because she is afraid of acting. More or less afraid that she would freeze on stage ruining the play. She doesn't want to embarrass me." Tuffnut said.

Fishlegs continue walking but more or less in shock. How did he know? Did he talk to Aastra? Did she finally tell him the truth? He wasn't sure though.

"How did you know? Did she talk to you?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut shakes his head. She didn't tell him of course. He had overheard it. He knew she wouldn't tell him. Even if he asked.

"Well, last night I was thinking to go talk to her. Even if it was late at night. But then I saw her talking to Hiccup. I overheard telling Hiccup the little secret." Tuffnut replied.

Fishlegs turn his head slightly looking toward Tuffnut. Though, he was surprised that he had finally known the truth. Even though he knew it he was there back then.

"Now that you know. I do believe that it be a good time to talk to her. Let her know you understand everything else. Maybe to help her understand. She could stop being afraid of acting on stage, and have courage." He said.

Tuffnut nodded his face filled with determination. Yes, he was going to talk to her. Perhaps the two can settle it together without any arguments or avoiding the issues.

"Your we see Hiccup Astrid,Ruffnut and Snotlout talking and hopefully back together. I will talk to her. Now let's go and get Snotlout and Hiccup." He said.

The two continue to walk. However unaware that love can be put into the test.


	25. Calm Before The Storm

Tuffnut begins to drag Snotlout. Although Snotlout end up complaining toward him, demanding to know why he was being dragged outside.

"Why did you dragged me out here? Leaving me out in this cold weather?" Snotlout asked.

Tuffnut begins to chuckle slowly stepping back not wanting Snotlout to end up punching him on the face.

"I am not leaving you out in the cold weather. I think that it would be nice if you could just sit here to relax. I mean after seeing her. You got all tense. I thought that being out here would relax you. Well, I am going off." Tuffnut replied.

He turns heel running off toward the hiding spot. Snotlout folded his arms not liking this at all. He begins to turn away slightly.

"He just wants to see me freeze to death." He said.

Fishlegs and Hiccup were walking toward the other side. Fishlegs, begin to point toward the spot.

"See? You can sit here. You can think. Perhaps away from that model. Why don't you just sit here. Enjoy the breath of winter." He said.

Fishlegs take a step back and started heading where Tuffnut was. Hiccup just sat there with nothing to say only remain quiet staring at nothing. Tuffnut and Fishlegs, begin to peek to see the two sitting there waiting.

"This is going to work well. Now, all we need is the girls to come with Astrid and Ruffnut. Hopefully, the magic happens sparks can rekindle back toward them." He said.

Meanwhile walking through the forest. Heather, Aastra, Ruffnut, and Astrid continue to walk. With Chicken being held by Aastra. The more that they walk, the distance it was. Everything seems to be unfamiliar.

"You know the more we walk. The more it feels that we are lost." She said.

Heather looked around to see trees covered with snow. Even no people insight to tell them where they are.

"I am sure we are close by." She said.

While waiting for the girls to and Fishlegs begin to look to see the people who were outside heading inside. Even Hiccup and Snotlout as well. One of the hotel workers begins to walk toward them.

"Excuse me. But you two need to get inside. There is a really bad storm heading this way. We need everyone inside." He said.

Tuffnut looked toward his I-phone. But he was hoping that they could get their plan working. But all it seems to be a failure.  
"But we can't go. There is something we have to do." He said.

Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut. They could stay here. But if they stay Than that means they could be caught in the bad storm.

"Tuffnut let's go inside. I bet they were on their way out. But they were stopped. We can find them. We can work the plan from there." He said.

Tuffnut sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let's go." Tuffnut said.

The two begin to walk inside. However, nobody was aware that the girls were lost in the forest in the middle of nowhere. Walking through the Forrest still trying to figure out where they are. Even not sure what direction they were heading lost in the woods.

"Alright, I hate to say this. We are in the middle of nowhere. The only thing we see is trees and bushes." Astrid said.

Aastra gently petted Chicken. She begins to sigh while walking.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. I am sure of it." Aastra said.


	26. The Stormy Weather

While continuing to walk in the woods. Trying to find their way back to the resort. Heather looked up to see a drop of snowflake falling. Aastra while carrying Chicken. She looked toward the sky. Then back toward Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut.

"We need to find shelter. If it's going to snow hard everything else." Aastra said.

Ruffnut begins to scratch the back of her head, looking toward her.

"But we are in the middle of nowhere. I doubt there is any shelter in sight. Not even a cave even. I don't know where we are going to end up." Ruffnut said.

While continuing to walk searching hopefully for a place to at least to take cover waited out the storm. Even before the snow could get hard, and it would be hard to see. It felt like they were walking aimlessly.

"I hate to say it. But this looks to be hopeless. We are going to the middle of nowhere. When we have no idea where we are. But still, I just hope by Odin's luck that we find a shelter. Where we can stay till this snowstorm calms down." Astrid said.

The snow continues to get harsher and harsher, wind blowing. It was barely hard to see what was right ahead of them. They weren't even sure what direction they were heading either. The only thing that they could see was the snow that was falling on them. Their only hope to find shelter to wait out the storm. Heather begins to pull out a flashlight. Which she keeps in handy just in case of anything. This was a good time for now to used it. While following what they see with the light.

"It may be harsh hard to see. I can see there is a mansion ahead. I don't know who would live here in the forest. Maybe some rich folks live there." Ruffnut said.

Aastra looked toward the mansion that they were walking too. Part of her told her that maybe they shouldn't go there. But the other part was telling her. They needed shelter out this winter storm.

"Why don't we go there. We can ask them if we could stay for the night. Until the storm Chicken?" Aastra asked Chicken.

Chicken just simply cluck in response. Approaching the mansion. Astrid begins to knock on the door. However, the door begins to slightly open on its own. Astrid looked toward them. They begin to walk inside. Heather stood in the doorframe looking around.

"We shouldn't be here. Whoever owns this they come back. They will think that we are robbers or trespassing." Heather said.

Astrid looked around to see all the furniture were covered in specks of dust. This would clearly show that nobody has been living here for such a long time.

"This mansion looks abandon. We might as well stay here for shelter." Astrid said.

Heather looked toward Aastra.

"I forgot my I-phone. Could you text Fishlegs? Let him know where we are. Also that we are okay. We will come back as soon as the snowstorm stopped." She said.

Aastra nods slowly. She begins to turn on her I-phone. However, it did not turn on. When it did, it showed the battery level in red. She looked back chuckle nervously.

"Opps." She said.

Ruffnut begins to place her hands against her hips glaring toward her.

"What do you mean Opps?" She asked.

Aastra looked toward them. She just places the I-phone on the desk.

"I need to charge my I-phone." She replied.

Astrid and Ruffnut begin to sigh though they didn't bring their I-phone looked to be a long night with no communication at least to let their friends know that they are alright or something.


	27. The Waiting Game

Tuffnut and Fishlegs were looking around the crowd to see if they see Heather and Aastra among the crowd. Perhaps from there, they can work on getting Hiccup and Astrid, Snotlout and Ruffnut back together.

"Do you see them?" Tuffnut asked.

Fishlegs shakes his head looking around the crowd. He couldn't see them any of in insight. He begins to sigh looking toward Tuffnut.

"No. Maybe they are back in their hotel room avoiding the crowd." Fishlegs replied

Tuffnut sigh nodding slowly. But deep down he felt that something was wrong. He wasn't even sure what. He could not even picture it. Somehow it was a gut feeling.

"Let me text Aastra, and tell her that we are out here. Bring Ruffnut and Astrid, then we can get Rufflout and Hiccstrid back together. Yep, they are thanking us." He said.

Tuffnut begins to pull out his I-phone. He begins to start texting. He hopes that she would answer and not try to avoid him. Also maybe could tell him that Chicken is with her. Little did they know that the girls were not even at the resort. They were more or less stuck in the blizzard. But lucky for them. They had found an abandon mansion to stay until the blizzard stops.

"I don't know how long the snow is going to be. Because we are going to be stuck here for a while." Astrid said.

Heather begins to walk toward the fireplace. She begins to notice extra logs in the corner r. As she begins to put some in the fireplace. Pulling out a lighter. She begins to light the fire. Heather begins to sigh looking toward them.

"Well, we better get comfortable and warm. While we wait it out." Heather said.

While sitting near the fireplace to keep themselves warm. Aastra looked down toward chicken.

"Are you getting warm? At least this fire would keep us warm. Until we can get out of here. Find our way back to the resort." Aastra said.

Ruffnut sighed looking toward the window. She begins to hug herself keeping herself warm. But she knew more about the chances of living.

"That is if we can survive for the night," Ruffnut said.

Back at the resort. Snotlout was sitting next to Hiccup on the sofa. He begins to sigh stretching his arms.

"You know. Maybe I should go find other girls. Who is better than Ruffnut. Maybe who isn't quick to jump in the wrong conclusion. They don't judge if I am cheating or not." Snotlout said.

Hiccup sat there remain quiet. Snotlout begins to frown.

"Seriously! You need to start opening your mouth and speak. Instead of sitting without saying anything. One day someone is going to take advantage of you." He said.

Tuffnut begins to sigh looking toward his I-phone waiting for a text response. He then looks toward Fishlegs.

"No response from her." He said.

Fishlegs looked toward him as he begins to pull his I-phone. Maybe he has better luck.

"I will try and text Heather." He said.

Fishlegs begin to text Heather, hoping to get something.


	28. Gone Missing

Fishlegs begin to sigh shaking his head. When he was looking toward Tuffnut.

"No answer," Fishlegs said.

Tuffnut looked toward him than toward the hall part of him was worried. Tuffnut quickly went back toward his hotel room. He begins to put something in his pocket. Then he begins walking back toward where Fishlegs was.

"Now that seems odd that they don't answer. Maybe we should see if they are alright. There is one way to do it. We go down to their hotel suite and check on them." Tuffnut said.

Tuffnut started walking off down the hall. Fishlegs begin to sigh following behind. Tuffnut went toward where Aastra hotel suite was. He begins to knock on the door.

"Aastra? Are you in there? Could you please come out?" He asked.

However, all he got was no response. Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut. Now, something was way off. He wasn't even sure what. Fishlegs looked toward Tuffnut.

"Strange she is not answering. Something isn't right. I mean they aren't out there where the other people are. Maybe we should start worrying." He said.

Tuffnut and Fishlegs, begin to head back toward the lobby. They were still looking for the girls. However with no luck in finding them. Tuffnut begins to head toward the front desk.

"Excuse me. We need some help. We are looking for someone. We are looking for four girls. They are friends of ours. Do we wonder if they had come in before the snowstorm hit? Were they with a Chicken?" Tuffnut asked.

One of the hotel workers who were there begin to look toward them nodding slowly.

"I remember seeing them. I saw them heading toward the Winter Trails. That is the last time I saw them." The Hotel Worker replied.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut glance back toward each other. Now they were more worried. Could it be that? They didn't make it back. They are stuck out there in the storm? Fishlegs looked toward the door.

"We should head there and look for them." He said.

The hotel manager looked toward them.

"It's best that you guys don't go out there. Right now the weather is harsh. It would be hard to see. Wait till the storm stops. Then you could go find them." He said.

Tuffnut begins to sigh looking toward the window.

"Let's just hope that they found shelter around close by to wait out the storm and come back. If not then we will go look for them. They could still be close by." He told Fishlegs.

Snotlout and Hiccup listening in. Snotlout begins to roll his eyes. As he was more or less frowning toward Tuffnut.

"I bet your sister and the other girls truth behind it. They left the resort. They took Chicken along with them. Some pure relationship that is going on for you both." Sontlout said.

Hiccup kept quiet staring saying nothing at all.

"When will be the day Hiccup would for once open his mouth and say anything?" Tuffnut asked.

Fishlegs begin to sweatdrop, knowing that it is getting sad to see that Hiccup could remain this quiet for such a long time.

"Until we get him and Astrid back together," Fishlegs replied.


	29. Ice Cold Friendship

Heather was staring toward the window watching the snowfall harshly, stuck in an abandon mansion along with Astrid, Aastra, Ruffnut, and Chicken. As they were hoping the snow would let up. So they could leave find their way back to the mansion.

"I hope this snow storm would stop soon. By now Fishlegs must be getting worried about me." Heather said.

Aastra looked toward the window and begin to sigh.

"Well, I could say the same about Tuffnut. But Fishlegs he won't be worried about you. He is beyond worried about me. He's the worrywart. But then again Piper is the most worrywart. I am thankful that she not here." Aastra said.

Astrid was more or less glaring toward them. Ruffnut begins to roll her eyes listening to them.

"Are you sure that they had noticed that you are gone? I bet they don't know. I bet they don't miss you either." Ruffnut said.

Heather looked toward Ruffnut. She was surprised that would come out of her mouth. She knew that Ruffnut was still hurt thinking Snotlout cheated on her. But felt that she moved on with her life

"The moment you thought that relationship would be perfect. But when someone points out that you are a different class. Then you realize that being in the relationship is not worth it. Because one has high standards." Astrid said.

Heather glares toward Ruffnut and Astrid. While looking toward the weather to see the snow still raging on. She then looked toward the two. She could feel that she had reached her boiling part.

"You know what your problem is? You two here are acting peachy as if nothing happened last year. You know what happen last year. You breaking up with Snotlout and Astrid leaving a simple break up note. Then walking away taking off without looking or bothering to see Hiccup was chasing after her." Heather said

Aastra while stroking Chicken feathers. She sighs she knew that this winter storm is having them at their reaching point. Ruffnut more or less folded her arms glaring toward Heather.

"You should have seen what happen. I saw him talking with Aastra. I knew that he was cheating on me. Then he tells me that he was not. Which tells me that he was lying. He could not even tell it to my face. That he wanted to break up with me." Ruffnut said.

Astrid remains silently remembering walking away leaving Hiccup. Without saying a word.

"Look I know it was wrong. But I wanted to him that have someone better than me. Breaking up was the better choice. I was doing it for myself and him. So he could be happy to be with someone else. Who is not me." Astrid said.

Aastra kept quiet. She then looked toward Astrid and Ruffnut.

"First of all. Ruffnut you should've had listened to Snotlout's side of the story. Instead of jumping in the wrong conclusion. Also, Astrid, when you decided to leave. Hiccup was chasing after you. Because he loves he did not he wouldn't have tried to chase after you. You two need to understand their feelings." Aastra said.

Ruffnut folded her arms glaring toward Aastra. Part of her wanted to yell at her for stealing her boyfriend. All other things.

"Your the one to talk. Snotlout is your boyfriend. I am sure you understand his feeling. After all, you're the girl next door. The youngest of the group 18 years with the boys. All the boys want to date you. Because you are pretty. Somehow you manage behind my back. You decided to tell Snotlout you liked him everything else. I bet you told him to dump me." She said.

Aastra was more in shock. How Ruffnut was accused of this. Even calling her the girl next door. She knew that Snotlout had feelings for Ruffnut. Even if he's being a jerk. She wasn't even dating him. She only likes Snotlout as a friend. Heather decided that it was better to defend Aastra. She did not like the way that Ruffnut came up with an accusation of something that isn't true.

"How dare you accuse Aastra of stealing Snotlout. She WOULD NEVER do that. In case you don't know. Snotlout has now come a cold-hearted bastard on love. Even telling everyone that being in a relationship is stupid. Also, Hiccup has stopped talking since Astrid has left. Quit acting as you get over it. This proves that Snotlout and Hiccup hadn't gotten over the breakup." She shouted.

Astrid looked toward Heather and Astra sighing softly.

"Look when it comes to love. We can't say goodbye. Because it would hurt so much." She said

Aastra looked toward the two pairs.

"The way you two are acting it's it comes to should've talked to them work things out. Instead of running away acting like nothing happen." She said.

Ruffnut now being pissed off. She then looked both toward Aastra and Heather.

"You know what. The biggest mistake is inviting you two here. I should have just invited Astrid instead. You two come here bringing up the past everything else." Ruffnut said.

Heather frown as she stood up.

"Your right it was the biggest mistake to come here. The moment that the storm is lifted. We find our way back to the resort. I tell Fishlegs to get the flight ticket back home. We will leave. Let you two have a wonderful life. While we back home listen to Snotlout being so cold-hearted on love, Hiccup not speaking. I think this band should break up. Don't worry. We won't come to your wedding. know what. Don't come to see the play either. I will tell Piper not to invite you two ar her wedding. Come on Aastra, let's go to another room. Where it isn't too icy cold." Heather said.

Heather begins to storm off. Aastra picking up heading out of the living room looking back.

"The question is the guys your with now. Are you really happy with them? Or you are only with them. So they can replace Hiccup and Snotlout." Aastra said.

While exiting out of the room. Astrid and Ruffnut stood there in silence.


End file.
